Skin cancer is a prevalent disease in humans caused by overexposure to ultraviolet radiation from the sun and other sources. It is commonly known that people with dark skin, or skin that easily tans, are less likely to develop skin cancer due to sunlight exposure. This reduced risk of sunlight-induced cancer is apparently due to the protective nature of melanin against ultraviolet light, and the relatively higher concentrations of melanin in the skin of darker skinned peoples. Current methods for reducing the risk of skin cancer caused by sunlight usually involve the control or elimination of sunlight exposure. Examples include mechanical blocking of the sun's rays, or chemical screening of the sun's rays, such as by using the ultraviolet sunscreen ingredient para-amino benzoic acid (PABA). Although such approaches appear to reduce the risk of sunlight and other ultraviolet radiation induced skin cancer, there remains a need for additional methods of treatment, particularly method which are effective for treatment after exposure to the ultraviolet light.